Multiverse Multitudes
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Series of AU, canon, and other drabbles involving Nyssa and Sara. Other pairings might also pop up as the chapters go on.
1. Chapter 1

Sara settled into Nyssa's arms, breathing in the cool night air and taking in the sight of the sky lit up with stars. There was no Savage to deal with, no League, no Team Arrow emergency. Just her and Nyssa enjoying one another.

"Are you cold?" Nyssa asked, moving to push more of the ridiculously fluffy blanket Oliver had given them as a Christmas gift two years ago closer towards Sara but the blond shook her head.

"Not when I've got the human radiator with me."

"I'll remember that when you shove the ice blocks you identify as your feet between my legs tomorrow morning."

Sara just looked up at Nyssa and stuck out her tongue, laughing as her wife rolled her eyes. But soon enough Nyssa's arms loosened themselves just a bit and Sara basks in her soul-mate releasing the pent up tension she had gathered throughout the day. "You ever think about the us from other Earths?"

"I'm sure no matter the place we're together, if what we've endured is any indication. Or has Snart made some crude joke to make you ponder this idea? Because I will gladly dissuade him of such behavior if it's making you worry."

"Hey now, don't pick on Len, he's an ok guy once you get past the icy exterior."

"He's a pretentious peacock of a man who relies far too much on technology to be a truly effective as a member of your team."

"Anyway," Sara said, lightly stroking along Nyssa's left cheek with her hand, "to calm your pretty head, I'm just curious is all. Aren't you?"

"Not particularly. What would it matter if I was? It's not like we can view these other versions of ourselves." Nyssa's eyes narrowed for a moment. "What did you do, beloved?"

"I might have snagged a couple of prototypes Rip was showing me. Apparently they synch with your DNA to show you the lives of the other 51 versions of yourself in the multiverse."

"Have you already seen something amusing with this device?"

"Wanted to do it with you, habeb albi."

Nyssa put on her most serious expression, holding it for several moments before moving in for an attack, tickling the most secretive of chinks in her beloved's armor and eliciting several loud peals of that angelic sound she'd heard years ago in front of her father. Like then, it made every part of her body pulse with love for this woman. Easily lifting her wife up, blanket draped around the both of them, Nyssa headed back inside, shutting the door with her foot. Heading towards their bedroom, Nyssa placed Sara down before lying beside her, spooning gently. "Tomorrow we will see what the other versions of ourselves are like, but tonight I want to spend time with my Sara Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

Nyssa Raatko was a professional, in every part she had. So when her agent got her the first gig she'd had in months, a cereal commercial, she didn't bemoan the fact that she was at the lowest point in her career. Having a powerful movie mogul for a father and being blacklisted for refusing to act in his slasher/torture porn productions left her few opportunities to make a name for herself, even after she'd changed her last name from al-Ghul to her mother's maiden one. Of course she'd gone on the stage, been well-reviewed, and enjoyed the friendships she'd made there, but her true passion was still in front of a camera.

Hence throwing her hat back in the ring and landing this commercial.

Being a cereal commercial left her little time to get into the character's headspace but she attempted to anyway. A happily married woman who worked long hours and was often stressed. But she focused on her wife and that was enough to get her through the slog her life had become. It wasn't much but it was a start, Nyssa decided and was also pleasantly surprised at the fact that she was portraying a happily married lesbian. But she resumed getting into character, adopting a weary posture, focusing on a faraway lightbulb to get that dazed ennui into her eyes, when she heard a cough from behind her.

Turning around, she saw a gorgeous blond with the deepest set of blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her hair was long, and she had the cutest smile. She was so entranced that she didn't quite notice the outstretched hand for a few moments.

"Hi, I'm Sara Lance, I'll be playing your wife."

"Nyssa Raatko, and I'll be playing your soul-mate."

Sara laughed a little then and just that sound made Nyssa's skin break out in goosebumps and her whole body tingle. "Already figured out a whole history huh? Very detailed."

"I do my best. Is this your first commercial?"

"Nah, but it's always fun to be in them. Great practice in getting used to a tv shoot."

Nyssa nodded at that and was going to ask more about her future acting gigs before an assistant approached and had them take their places. Getting into bed beside Sara, Nyssa waited for action and when it came, sat up a bit, the alarm going off. Rubbing her eyes as she looked at it, she placed her bare feet on the floor and began to get to her feet when Sara hugged her from behind.

"Don't forget to eat, Diana."

"I'll be late, honey," Nyssa replied. A sleepy chuckle answered her and she got a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just have a quick bowl of cereal. It'll brighten your day." Nyssa gave her a hug and nodded, heading towards the kitchen and hastily putting on clothes before pouring herself a bowl of the advertised cereal, taking a bite.

Light poured onto the set then and Sara appeared, a bowl of her own in her hands. "Told you!"

"The second best thing I've ever tasted," Nyssa replied, winking as Sara approached and the two hugged, clinking their bowls together as they fed each other another bite of cereal.

By the first take, Nyssa was sick of the cereal, but by the fifth she decided she'd eat a hundred more bowls of the stuff if it meant she kept on getting kisses and hugs from Sara. Eventually though, the director was happy with what they shot and the commercial was in the can. Nyssa was making her way off the sound stage when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she saw Sara.

"I wanted to ask you more about our characters. How, exactly, did they fall in love?"

Nyssa calmly met her gaze then and offered her the brightest smile she could. "I'll tell you over dinner tonight." She steeled herself for rejection, or a polite brush off, but instead she received another laugh and a slight hug.

"As long as I can stay for breakfast."

"Of course," Nyssa replied, inwardly thanking every deity she had heard about in the three or so languages she knew.

"Sounds great." Sara held out her phone to her then and the pair exchanged numbers before the blond left, Nyssa following after her into the late afternoon sun.

Years later, when asked about the greatest moment of her illustrious career, Nyssa would say the time she starred in a cereal commercial.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara Lance sighed heavily as she walked through the door of her apartment.

"Honey, I'm home. Oh, I forgot, I'm not married," Sara said to herself. Sure it was silly but she needed to act a bit ridiculous to forget about the day she had. Most of the time she enjoyed being a bartender, but today was not one of those times. One of the servers had spilled beer all over her pants, her breasts had been ogled at by horny jerks far more than usual, and her boss had just told her that she couldn't have an advance on her paycheck. So when the canary-shaped lantern she'd inherited and she'd mainly used as wall decoration fell from its place on the wall and landed in the kitchen trash, it was the cherry on top. Grunting angrily, Sara picked up the lantern and started rubbing the gunk off.

Her ears howled, her hair was blown back like she was in the middle of a storm, and suddenly she wasn't alone in her apartment.

Because the most beautiful woman Sara had ever seen was standing in her kitchen. Pale skin with a light smattering of freckles. Long, just past shoulder length black hair tumbled around her shoulders and down her back freely, eyes incredibly dark. Multicolored sparks shined in them before the dark returned, the woman bowing a bit, Sara gaping as she realized she was wearing a red silk robe.

"Mistress, allow me to introduce myself. I am Nyssa, a djinn, and your humble servant for three wishes." Sara made a squealing/hoarse noise as she stared from head to toe at this woman. "Ah, you are in shock. Permit me to elucidate. Any desire you want, I can fulfill, save for making others love you against their will or bring the dead back to life. I hope my message is received with the utmost clarity, Mistress." Her voice was accented and had an ethereal quality to it that Sara couldn't quite place, it wasn't deeper or all-encompassing it just felt richer than any human voice she'd ever heard.

"A genie…ok, genies are real and I have one now. I need to sit down." The genie, no, Nyssa, Sara decided, pointed her finger behind Sara and she sank down into a fine leather chair, the most comfortable one she had ever sat in but that was kind of overshadowed by the fact that she had a genie. She stared at Nyssa, the genie offering her a small smile.

"I hope my appearance pleases you, Mistress. I can change it if you like."

"No, no, you're totally hot, I mean fine as you are. Just…my name's Sara, alright? So no more of this mistress stuff, got it?"

"Perfectly, Sara, thank you for allowing me to keep my natural form."

"No problem, now are there any catches? Like if I wished to be rich you wouldn't change my legal name to Rich, right?"

"Not to the pure-hearted, which I can tell you are."

Not if you knew what I was thinking, Sara thought, biting her lip as she looked up and down again at Nyssa.

"Lustful thoughts do not, of themselves, make you impure, Sara. Shall I turn around and observe if my back is as pleasing to you as my front?"

"N-no, you're your own per-genie, you have free will. You're not my slave!"

"Of course not, but we are bound together until your last wish and I will endeavor to be the very best djinn you shall ever meet. Simply turning around to present by backside is no terrible endeavor, I assure you."

"Got it but really only turn around if you want to."

"Understood. Would you please look at my backside and tell me if the general inactivity on my part, along with my fondness for sweets, has made me rotund?" Before Sara could answer, Nyssa turned around, turning her neck to look behind her. "What is your verdict, Sara?"

"Your butt isn't fat, if that's what you want to hear."

"Only the truth but I am pleased you enjoy the sight in front of you now." She wiggled her hips a bit before turning back around and Sara gave a groan as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm in big trouble."

"What enemy do you require me to slay? Because I can be quite creative when it comes to destruction. Perhaps you've heard of my work at the library of Alexandria or Pompeii?" Sara groaned and shook her head.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, I just…you looking like you do…so sexy-I mean beautiful and the whole bond we now have. A little much to be taking in on a Thursday night-oh shit! Dad's award dinner is tonight and I don't have a date. I need someone to be my plus one, I already RSVP'd, damn! I wish I had a date for tonight!"

"Done!" A wave of her hand had Nyssa now dressed in an elegant strapless red sequin dress, her legs bare and her feet covered in black high heels. Stepping forward, Nyssa took Sara's right hand and bowed low, kissing her middle knuckle quickly before standing up again. "We're going to have so much fun tonight, babe!" Gone was the otherworldliness of her voice, but the accent remained, Nyssa winking swiftly at Sara.

Sara felt her face flush and Nyssa giggled. "Guess genies are ok being bisexual, good to know."

"Less talking, more getting ready, your dad's ceremony's soon, right? Let's get going!"

Sara was feeling better about this whole supernatural date situation when Nyssa had her in a pair of classy black slacks and a white dress shirt to go along with it but she was still curious about the specifics. "So did you magic us up a history together? Am I going to have false memories of us as a couple? How, exactly, will this pan out?"

These questions and more were asked on the ride to the city hall building and the soon to begin dinner. Nyssa had only winked at her again and squeezed her hand. "You wanted a date for tonight, I just interpreted it and let my power do the rest. Plus, I figured you wouldn't want me talking all formal as your date. So Sara, just relax and let's enjoy the evening, 'kay?"

Sara nodded and pulled into a parking spot, Nyssa getting out and opening the door for her. "I can do that myself, Nyssa."

"Let's say you open the entranceway door for me and we'll be even." Sara smiled and went along with the plan, the pair soon enough finding their assigned seats near the podium where Captain Lance would be receiving his award and making a speech.

Her sister gaped at Nyssa as they approached the table together. "Who is this and why haven't I heard about her yet?" Nyssa stepped forward and held out her hand.  
"I'm Nyssa Raatko. I came into your sister's bar a couple weeks ago and finally worked up the courage to ask her out a few days ago. Usually it takes a bit longer to grab my attention but something about Sara just called out to me."

"Well I'm Laurel, Nyssa, it's nice to meet you. Sara, why are you looking like I grew another head?"

"Sorry sis, it's just I wasn't quite sure how you'd take my new girlfriend here."

"Pretty sure she can do better than you," Laurel teased, causing Sara to roll her eyes. Her father's voice came from behind her then and she turned and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, congrats!"

"Hey kiddo, thanks. Who's this?" Nyssa held out her hand again and smiled warmly.

"I'm Nyssa, Sara's girlfriend. It's an honor to meet you Captain Lance, Sara's told me a lot about you and the brave work you do."

"Nothing brave about pushing papers all day, but thanks." He looked towards Sara then. "I like her better than Queen already."

"Dad, stop, that was years ago."

"Well, let's just enjoy the dinner and I'll try to rush through the speech so we can get the dancing out of the way that much quicker. Never liked all this pomp and circumstance but I suppose it can't be helped."

Sara sat down, Nyssa giving her hand a gentle squeeze as she talked with Laurel about herself for several minutes while Sara gulped back a bit of her wine. She eventually blushed though, when Nyssa talked about the first time they met.

"Your sister has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard," Nyssa said, smiling at Sara with such sincereness that she was starting to doubt if this was all because of her wish. The three chatted until it was time for her father's speech, mostly paying attention but her thoughts drifting back to the genie playing at being her date seated next to her. After the speech, the music started, Sara finding herself pushed onto the dance floor by Laurel, Nyssa coming up in front of her. "We don't have to dance if you don't want to." But then Jump In The Line came on just as Sara was considering sitting back down and Nyssa raised her arms in the air, rocking her body to the beat. "I love this song!"

Sara grinned at her energy and started to move alongside her. Nyssa's joy was infectious and she even got Captain Lance to come out and dance with her as Belafonte played again and again, the aide in charge of the music typing away to try and change the song but only succeded in turning up the volume. Sara lost herself in the beat and Nyssa's exuberance as the night went on and the dancing ended on Unchained Melody. Nyssa held her close, swaying slowly, whispering some of the lyrics into her ear and ending with a kiss as the song finished.

Walking back to the table, Sara hugged Nyssa's side and stumbled a bit before righting herself and the pair finished the dinner and soon enough saying their goodbyes to Sara's family, heading back to the car. Nyssa got in the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you know how to drive? I…you know what, I'm just going to enjoy the rest of the night. Thank you, by the way, for all of this."

"You deserve to be loved," Nyssa replied, "Now I don't know about you but I've got a bit more room for dessert. Know any good drive thrus around?"

"A couple."

Sara was laughing twenty minutes later at Nyssa's confused expression before her date stuck her head a bit out the window. "What's a black and white milkshake?" Nyssa nodded at the explanation from the drive thru order box. "I'll take two of those, extra large please, with whipped cream on top." Sara's in charge of holding both milkshakes as Nyssa drives them back to her apartment. Once there, Nyssa kicks off her heels and takes one of the shakes from Sara's hands and sits down on the couch, taking a sip. "Mmmmmm! So good! What do you think?"

"It's delicious," Sara replied, sitting down beside Nyssa and taking a larger gulp of her milkshake, kicking her own shoes off, an arm wrapped around her side as Nyssa pulls her a bit closer. "Are your feelings for me because of my wish?"

Nyssa faced her, expression serene. "Enjoy the rest of the night, Sara, because I'm having a blast. By the way, you have a little shake on the side of your face." She reached up with a napkin but didn't feel anything and Nyssa's giggling now, holding her hand to her mouth. "Sorry, sorry, but I had to do it."

Sara replied by flicking a bit of shake on her with the spoon the drive thru provided, Nyssa shrieking and retaliating with a salvo of her own. Five minutes later, the two were sticky and laughing together, Sara getting up and dragging Nyssa with her. "Let's take a shower."

After the shower, Sara lay on her bed, Nyssa beside her. Sara was in her usual oversized shirt, Nyssa in a red silk nightgown, almost like the robe she had on when they first met earlier in the day. Nyssa's fingers were sifting through Sara's hair, the sensation making her feel sleepy and she stared up with half-lidded eyes soon enough, taking in her date's content expression.

"I don't get to experience these moments often. I've been alone for so long and usually people wish for money or to be immortal, or to kill someone and on and on then it's back to my home. Thank you for giving me this night."

"Is this the real you?"

"I'm always the real me, Sara. But I was born into eternity and the moments can't change that. Go to sleep, I'll be by your side until the morning." Soon enough, Sara falls asleep, right hand entwined with Nyssa's, a gentle squeeze of her digits the last thing she remembers before she's out like a light.

The next day's sun wakes Sara up, Nyssa gone as she sits up fully and gets to her feet. "Nyssa, where are you?" The genie is suddenly in front of her.

"Good morning, Sara. Two wishes remain."

"You kissed me, you showered with me, you gave me the best night of my life and now you expect us to just go back to whatever bond we have per your genie guidelines?"

"Your wish was fulfilled. Any actions or language I employed last night was for your benefit only. I sensed you wanted love so I gave it to you in a variety of forms."

"So you don't really love me, is that it?"

"My personal feelings have nothing to do with our bond."

"I wish you showed me why your personal feelings don't factor into our bond." Nyssa's eyes widened but she nodded, pointing at Sara. Suddenly, she found herself standing on cold stone, all around her pits filled with churning water, Nyssa staring into one several feet in front of her. The genie's eyes brimmed with tears, the liquid grief glowing as they trailed down her face with each sob she gave. Approaching, Sara looked down into the pit, seeing a young woman who looked exactly like Nyssa on the water's surface, an axe thrown into her chest.

"This was Mira. She was my first bond. She found my home and called me forth as a child. Hungry, she wished for food. Freezing, she wished for warmth. My most cherished moments before you came into my eternity was to watch her enjoy life; the forests of her homeland, the joy of her family, her laughter. When the Romans came, she wished her little sister would be spared. I fulfilled our bond and left against my will. I saw her suffering, again against my will. She was enslaved, abused, refused the love she deserved, and finally died in great pain, her final moments freezing and starving, her last thoughts of the man who did not return the love she had for him. My natural form was then forever hers. Bonds are eternal for my kind and I do not wish to see you suffer as Mira did. I love you, Sara Lance, with all of my soul but when your last wish is granted, I will leave you. Your pit will join the legion here and you shall be nothing but the greatest of moments."

Sara reached out a hand and brushed away what tears she could, hand going to Nyssa's wait and pulling her close. "Can't you focus on the good in Mira's life?"

"That would only change the surface of the pit, not the totality of her joy and sorrow that fills my being whenever I think of her. I cannot choose for myself. If not for your wish I would not be so open with you. That is why my personal feelings are worth nothing in regards to our bond. I will leave, you shall live your life, and I will carry your journey forever."

Sara hugged Nyssa close then, rubbing slow circles into her back with one hand, the other covering her left ear as the genie returned the embrace. "I'm ready to make my final wish."

"Do not make me watch you die eternally, Sara," Nyssa pleaded, voice hoarse from her sobbing earlier. Sara felt Nyssa nuzzle against her hair and made her final wish.

"I wish…"

Sara blinked. She was behind the bar, pants soaked in beer, Felicity's mouth moving a mile a minute as she apologized for spilling all over her. "It's fine Felicity, just go get table two's order again."

"Right, on it!"

Sighing as she took in her ruined outfit, Sara shook her head at the crazy dream she had last night about finding a genie in a lantern. Wiping at what she could, she looked around for more washcloths when a hand touched hers.

A very familiar hand.

"Need any help?"

"Nyssa?!"

Sara barely registers the loving wink before she's kissing Nyssa with everything she has. As Nyssa steadies her, Sara sees one of her fingers point towards the jukebox, Harry Belafonte's voice ringing out.

"I love this song." 


End file.
